My Will
by kiki260
Summary: Three women’s lives were changed ever since the Shikon no Tama was shattered. Now all three have one goal: To destroy Naraku and bring peace to the Feudal Era. Will their goal be achieved?


**My Will**

Summary: Three women's lives were changed ever since the Shikon no Tama was shattered. Now all three have one goal: To destroy Naraku and bring peace to the Feudal Era. Will their goal be achieved?

**Chapter One: Prologue**

It was pouring in the Sengoku Jidai one night, the cold rain splashing hard on the grassy earth. No living creature seemed to be present in the rainy weather. Either they were snuggled up in shelter, or they were frantically trying to find one, fearing the loud, frightening 'booms' and 'bangs' that came from the gray sky. Almost every demon forgot the thought slaughtering villages or plotting ways to kill their enemy that night. But there was one demon who wouldn't even let the loud thunder outside distract his evil plans.

A demon, formally half-demon, and a mysterious female were sitting across from one another in a castle. Candles were the only things that produced a dim light, only bright enough to let you see the outline and facial features of the two in the small room.The demon, named Naraku, was the first to start the conversation, a conversation that would soon effect certain heroes of the Sengoku Jidai.

" Do you have them? The sacred jewel shards?" The woman simply nodded and took them out of the sleeve of her green kimono,which was designed with yellow flowers. Naraku was transfixed at their pink glow. The demon imagined it when the whole jewel was tainted, with the beautiful color of purple along with the dark aura swirling around it. After a few moments the woman grew tired of his lack of attention towards her, and so she began to interupt the uncomfortable silence.

" Don't be so cautious of me now, Naraku," the female said coolly, "You'll have to get used to me being here for awhile" The female put on a twisted smile, showing off the sharp edges of her fangs, exposing her true nature as a demon. Naraku let out a 'heh', as if amused with her attitude. He then reached inside of his sleeve too, and handed her an even bigger piece of the Shikon Jewel. She took it, and now had 5 shards in her left palm, and the big chunk Naraku had just given her in her right. Closing her eyes, she joined her two palms together and concentrated, a pink light glowing from within them. When she opened them, the two pieces had joined each other, making it slightly more complete than it was before.

The woman handed him the piece of the Shikon Jewel, and began to sat more comfortable in her spot. She watched as he put it back in his sleeve without envying him for the the piece of sphere that contained so much power. She didn't need it, she didn't _have _to depend on a stupid object for power. She had enough strength naturally, and she would refuse to use the Shikon Jewel to make herself more powerful than she already was.

Of course, Naraku knew this. He knew she was conceited and ostentatious when it came to matters like this, and that is what made her the perfect killer to hire for the job. It would be a waste to hire a demon who was power-hungry just like him, and then have to kill them because he/she would try and kill Naraku behind his back. At least he could trust -no- _rely_ on her to do what had to be done. He would never know if or when she'd try to attack him, but all he could do was be prepared at all times for a sneak attack.

The woman stood up and fixed up her black gloves. She was heading for the door when she halted and turned around. " So, who should I kill first? Should it be one of the miko? Or should it be that little halfbreed mutt?" Naraku grinned and laughed a little "Kill whoever you please if it amuses you. I expect you to kill Inuyasha, but I never said you couldn't have any fun, Naomi". He gave out another soft laughed. Naomi narrowed her eyes, but as another _boom_ and a flash of light came from outside, you could see a smirk placed on her lips. "Wow, thanks for the offer, Naraku." And with that she ran out of the castle and into the stormy, black night.

Another woman emerged from the shadows, a fan in hand. She walked over to a near-by wall and leaned against it, looking uneasy. Naraku simply stared at her, his smile fading. "What is it, Kagura?" he simply asked. The woman glared at him, but was calm enough to ask, "Are you sure we should leave it to _her_ to defeat them?" Naraku looked out of a window and turned his head towards her again. " I expect her to kill at least one of them, or at least get their jewel shards," Naraku's smirk appeared once again "Besides, I think what Inuyasha and the others will discover soon…will be a unexpected surprise. Especially for one of them…" Naraku's smile widened, but Kagura didn't return it. _He _wanted everyone of his enemies dead, but if he did suceed (or rather Naomi, that is), who would defeat him? She couldn't flee, nor try to attack him, for he held her heart. If she were to try such foolish acts, she would die. She glared at the floor, afraid to look at Naraku, the bastard that kept her a prisoner. All of a sudden a thought struck her mind. If all of them died…Inuyasha…Kagome…Sesshoumaru…any of them… she could only pray someone in the future would destroy him for good.

**A/N: **Well that's the prologue! The three girls I'm talking about are Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo. No bashing, unless a character insults the other. Please review, even if its constructive critcism. But no flames. Honestly, if you want to be an immature asshole, do it somewhere else thanks. :P


End file.
